Falling from heaven
by CruelMan
Summary: In order to avoid chaos creeping into Heaven God grants Vergil an angel under the condition that when he opens the Gate to Hell, Heaven will remain untouched. How will Angel and Devil cope with eachother? This will be a darkish fic and a romance will ensue. This will have a happy ending with romance and sexual themes. please read and review! this will be VergilxOC AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ironic isn´t it? You've spent your whole life with them, you stood up for them, held them when they cried…but when the slightest hint of trouble arises _they_ turn against you. _They_ push you over the edge while they watch the hunt from their safe spot up high in the clouds. _He _watched me as well, his soft whispers were carried by the wind "_You'll save us from them, don't resist them…we will never forget."_

But I never watched them, I never watched Him. And as I fell I couldn't help the single tear that escaped my eye when I saw them holding up my broken golden glass. "You betrayed me." I whispered back while I fixed my gaze on the wind that softly played with the feathers of my white wings. It tangled itself into my hair and for once I enjoyed the feeling of being free. I seared through the sky like a comet and accepted my downfall with grace. I didn't know how long I fell but I knew that when the time would come that I'd hit the ground the hunt would begin. "_Don't resist them."_ Do you really think I'd just let them take me away? That I'd let them get me? I smiled because I knew, and in my head I knew that from up there _they _smiled too. He knew I would try to run, they all knew. And both of us knew that I couldn't fight them, or fight at all. I was a celestial being, it was not in my nature to fight. This would be my downfall.

My eyes got lost in the dark blue around me. The stars looked pretty tonight, as if trying to reassure me that it wouldn't be so bad. I smiled again knowing they knew too. _Even the stars pushed me off the edge_. They became smaller and smaller, like little dots twinkling and I knew that I'd hit the ground soon. For now I still relished in the feeling of floating, the feeling of freedom. But the time had come and with a loud thud I'd hit the ground. My wings a mess of white around me, once more I glanced up at the sky. They could see me, for now they could even though I couldn't see them. I stood a bit wobbly on my legs and stretched my wings. _"Don't resist them."_ When I heard the loud growl I knew my time was up. _"Don't resist them."_ Fear struck me. _"Don't resist them."_ His words echoed through my mind. _"Don't resist them. Don't resist them. Don't res-" _My legs started to move on their own accord as I felt the darkness closing in on me. Reality hit me and the feeling of freedom was gone. My eyes stung while I tried to hold back the tears. They'd probably laugh by now, since by fleeing I'm giving them a little show. But He knew, they all did, they knew it all along. Even the stars.

The echoes of dark rumbling started behind me and I let my feet carry me away from the scene. "Why are you running?" The darker voice said. "This was not part of the deal!" I said nothing, I didn't look behind me, and all I did was running to nowhere in particular. I had to escape this, I had to survive this somehow. The sounds of metal on metal were heard and I knew I was doomed. I was doomed from the beginning. Every demon that had a little bit of power in the demonic world was on to me now. I tried to flap my wings but no air came to lift me up. My feet carried me around a corner where I abruptly came to a stop, I was surrounded by dark eyed demons. "The girl is mine!" One of them growled as he circled around the others like a hungry lion, ready to strike. But like hungry lions, the others weren't sitting there to watch one of their kind claim me. They attacked each other and I took the moment to run again. They clawed at my legs and wings, everyone wanted to get a bite but I would not stop. I ran past a dark alley and straight out onto the street. It was crowded with demons and in the midst of it all stood the legendary Son of Sparda. Bigger and more powerful demons than the group I had encountered in the dark alley started to circle around me. There was no escaping and the ironic thought _you'll meet your maker_ flashed through my mind. I've already met him, when I die now my existence would be erased from this world and the next. I curled my wings around my body like a shield and let my legs collapse from under me, exhausted from running, a motion I wasn't used to. Outside the safe side of my winged shell I heard the growling of demons and I heard the legendary katana slice through most of them. Some demons ripped out a few of my feathers and I cried. I let out a loud sob and let the tears flow freely now. From out the small opening atop my winged "shell" I looked up at the stars. "I hope you'll feel happy now!" I yelled at the sky before letting out more loud sobs.

"Happy? No I don't feel such emotions." Before I knew what was happening my wing was ripped away from around me and I was staring into the cold blue eyes of the Son of Sparda. Utter fear was spreading through my body like a fire. "You running off like that wasn't part of the deal." The devil sneered as he eyed my body up and down. "Don't kill me." I sobbed and shook uncontrollably now. "P-Please."  
"An angel at the Devil's mercy, how ironic." He mocked me. "Please." I begged again.

"Pathetic. You almost broke the promise when you took off. I am displeased."  
I kept staring at his famous katana, they said it could slice through everything even through the hearts of angels. "Come." He said. "More demons will come to claim you and I have wasted enough time here with killing them." He turned and walked away from me but I made no indication of moving. I was frozen to the spot by fear and my wings and legs felt numb from the fall and the running. "Come." He said again, this time with a bit more annoyance in his voice. I eyed him wearily before I managed to choke out "I-I Can't." "Do you want me to drag you along by your hair? Or maybe you'll wings will do…" He mused to himself in silence, considering which option would bring me the most pain. "I-I can't walk." His eyes fell on my legs and he let out an annoyed sigh. "Then fly!" His menacing voice sent shivers down my spine. "I can't they took my…they took…" I couldn't finish my sentence as more sobs formed in my throat, preventing me from spilling out the words.

"Ah yes," The devil grinned, "They took your Halo while they threw you off of the cloud." He said the words with so much darkness that I felt my angel heart clench in pain. It was the truth after all and everyone knew. Once an angel loses her Halo she won't be able to fly for years. And since angels are innocent and friendly beings they won't be able to fight off any attackers and without wings they can't flee. Most angels who lose their Halo would die within days. Only an act of love would reestablish the connection. I stared at the ground, I stared at death that lay around me. I stared at anything, anyone but him and when he came walking up to me and scooped me up in his arms I let out a high pitched scream.

A scream so loud and so high that the windows around us shattered into tiny little pieces. "Oh? Did I just make the angel scream?" "Please put me down?" It came out more as a question than as a demand. "No." He said and I studied his face, he was beautiful, almost angelic but I put that thought aside quickly. He was a monster, a demon, maybe even stronger than Satan himself and here I was scooped up in his arms while he carries me to my death. I felt a blush creep over me as I realized I had said the last part aloud. "Death? No not yet angel, my car to get out of here? Yes that's more like it."

And with that he strode off into the darkness, when I looked up at the sky the stars were gone.

* * *

**This is my second story I ever wrote and I'm not an english native speaker so please bear with me and tell me what you thought about the first chapter :) I will continue if more people like it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bastards!" I yelled at the now empty sky, "Only coming out to see the hunt but not wanting to be around when I die!" Angels never cursed nor yelled except when angry, and right now I was an emotional wreck. The devil eyed me with a stoic expression and I felt that blush from earlier creep over my face again. Angels were supposed to be decent. And besides, it wasn´t much of a hunt…

The walk to the car was quiet and when we rounded the corner the car stood in view. I had seen cars before, just not from this close. "It looks like a black beast straight out o-" I blurted out and had to stop myself, reminding me whom I was with or more importantly in who's arms I was. Damn my talkative nature. "It's a Bugatti Veyron." The Son of Sparda said as he set me on the ground and eyed me with great annoyance. "Get in!" he sneered as he opened the door for me. I eyed the seat wearily for I never had the luxury of being around a car before. Humans used them quite often but in Heaven they were not needed for we had wings. I guess I stood there leaning against the car for too long because the devil let out an annoyed growl. "Get in!" I quickly lowered myself into the car as I awkwardly tried to bend my wings behind me and the driver's seat. With demonic speed he too got in and let the engine roar, hitting the gas. "Put on your safety belt. " I stared outside the window as I vaguely whispered something along the lines of "I don't know where to find it." His hand moved faster than my eyes could see and within seconds a belt was in place. He said nothing, but I did see his jaw clench. I annoyed him to no end apparently.

* * *

We sped up the road and I marveled at all the lights and buildings that we passed by. Earth was much more beautiful from up close. Sadness entered my heart then, it was so beautiful and I'd only get to see it for a little while until my captor decided to finish me off. Tears welled up in my eyes, damn my angel heart, emotions came with much more intensity than I wanted them to come. I sniffed slightly and tried to put my wing around me for both warmth and comfort and in the process it got in the way of the demon. "Stop that!" He growled, "Or I'll cut them off, it´s not like they are of use to you now." I eyed him in shock as I felt myself go pale. Would he really…what was I thinking of course he would, he was pure evil. I mumbled a soft apology and turned my gaze outside the window once more, wrapping my arms around my body as I did so. I gazed up at the sky and saw that daylight started to break through now. A single tear made its way down my cheek and I quickly whipped it away with my hand.

The world was so cruel, she always tried to be a good angel and she tried for Him to notice her. She wanted him to tell her how He appreciated her work. And when He came to her to inform her of what she was to become she had cried and for the very first time felt fear. None of her friends came to comfort her. Friends turned their backs on her, friends whom she loved dearly. And when He led her to the Edge and yanked off her golden crown _they_ pushed her. She shook her head, this was her destiny now.

I eyed the demon once more, his eyes were fixed on the road and his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Did I anger you?" I asked suddenly, my angelic compassion taking over. He kept silent for what seemed like minutes and I gave up. I knew the answer to that question yet I didn´t know why.

"Will you kill me?" I asked him, my heart beating at a rapid speed.  
"Eventually I will kill you." He said and I saw him visibly relax however my heart clenched when he spoke out my biggest fear. "But now is not the time." He added softly.  
I spoke then, and my voice sounded raspy from all the emotions I had welled up.  
"When?"  
"When the time is right. "  
"Will it hurt?" I looked up at him and for a moment he snapped his gaze to mine.  
"Yes. Angels feel all emotions at a more intense level than demons and _humans_, pain is one of them." He said _humans_ with a sneer. I nodded softly not wanting to hear any more and started to play with the hem of my tunic.

After a short while the car came to a stop and the devil got out of the car. My heart started to speed up again, what if he cut off my wings, what if he tortured me, what if he forced me to…I blushed furiously, angels weren't supposed to think of that. I reminisced the times that my friends and I were hanging over the edge of the clouds, some of them stealing glances to another white haired devil. I smiled at the memory. But this monster was nothing alike, in Heaven this devil was feared and some even whispered that even He feared this devil. The car door opened and I snapped my gaze towards the devil, slight panic painted my features and before I knew it he had lifted me bridal style out of the car, my wings dragging behind me. He walked up the front porch, up the stairs and opened the door. The house was gorgeous and I dropped my mouth in awe. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings, the ground was covered in a dark red carpet. A large crystal chandelier was hanging above the ceiling reflecting all the light in the room and I couldn't help but let out a soft "oh" when I marveled at it. I forgot about the fireplace, the chairs, the table and bookcases. I was captivated by the reflected light and colors on the crystal chandelier.

Heaven was pretty, but Earth held its wonders as well. I reached my hand out as if to touch it, wanting to fly and dance around the tiny lights in the room. "You like it?" His voice startled me and I let out a gasp, realizing I was still in his arms. I eyed him awkwardly, a light blush staining my cheeks again. "Yes." I breathed, "It's so pretty." He sat me down on the couch and silently walked out of the room. The ceiling was high enough for me to fly and I clapped my wings, but no air came to lift me up. I dropped my gaze and frowned. Sadness filling my heart at the thought of never being able to fly again and I stroked my fingers through the white feathers. I noticed the mirror above the fireplace and stared at my reflection. My white long curls were a mess, my blue eyes were slightly red and my upper lip had a cut. The tunic that I wore was ripped open at the back and blood stains were evident, contrasting the white color.

When I looked down at my legs I saw dried blood, cuts and bite marks. My healing ability had severely slowed down when my Halo had been tugged off. It would take a day or two for the cuts to heal without proper medication. I sighed and tried to stand, supporting myself against the couch. I was so lost in thought that I never noticed the bald man waltzing into the room and when I turned around carefully and saw him creep up behind me I let out a scream. Making a slight crack in the mirror and I winched. "Well well well…Vergil really did bring a pretty one into the mansion, and an innocent one at that." The bald man chuckled. "Since you won't be here for long, I'm sure master wouldn't mind if I took a little bite…"  
An alarming current moved through my body and I brought my wings up in front of me as a defensive matter. "Stay back." The panic evident in my own voice. The man chuckled but did not back down. I took a few careful steps backwards, still wobbly on my legs and searched for an escape route. I eyed the window that shone its daylight on the chandelier but it was too high up and I couldn't fly. "Don't worry little angel" the man teased.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" The devil roared at the scene that was displayed before him. He knew Arkham was not to be trusted, but he needed him…for now. "Leave!" He sneered as he watched the bald man walk out of the room hesitantly followed by the angel. "Not you." He said with a bored tone motioning for the angel to sit. He saw her visibly gulp and knew she feared him. Halo-less angels were just like humans, weak since they could not use their powers fully but above all annoying. Angels were sensitive to emotions, and he was not. "Can you heal yourself?" He asked her with a deep sigh as he motioned towards her legs. She shook her head, her head turned away from him, chest heaving up and down fast. He eyed the mirror above the fireplace and pinched the bridge of his nose. That bastard up in the sky sure gave him a difficult one. He walked towards her then, med kit in hand. She flinched backwards bumping against the wall, she was cornered now. "Relax" He told her and then he scoffed as if offended "I won't...and Arkham most certainly won't either! Now…angel…. come forward so I can bandage your legs." The devil said calmly. "Jenna, my name is Jenna" She replied softly before plopping down on the nearest chair. "Vergil." He replied curtsy and opened the medical kit. "Thank you. For-" He cut her off. "Don't think I did it to save you _Jenna_. I need you alive and intact…so to speak." Vergil eyed her for a moment and her face turned a bright color of red. "I'll let a bath be prepared for you, I'll bring you some fresh clothes and let a meal be brought upstairs to your room." Her eyes lit up at this. "A room? Not a dungeon but a real room?"  
"Of course, what do you think I am?" He let out a low growl, "A low ranked demon? A savage?"  
"NO! no." She replied quickly.

When she entered her room later that day, she let out a squeal at the sight of the large chandelier hanging above the large soft bed. She laughed as she saw that there was a window exact the same as the one downstairs and it too reflected rays of sunlight on the crystals. As she twirled under the chandelier, she couldn't help but notice the tiny little note that was sitting on her desk.

_"Jenna,_

Keep this mirror intact."

And she smiled softly at the note.

* * *

**Another chapter, please let me all know what you think and if you don't like it tell me :) I like feedback as I'm really an amateur writer hahaha. Read and review please :) I know I probably didn't get Arkham's personality right as I never was able to play the game but when I imagined him in other stories I always imagined him to have this pervy little attitude.**


End file.
